Crescent Moon
by HhannAa
Summary: Will Firestar finally come to an end?Will Ivytail stop being jealous or will Dovepaw keep on driving her nuts.Maybe Ivytail needs is a little love.What aboutThe Three?A new cat comes along and froms his own destiny,taking ThunderClan right along.Pls R&R!
1. Deja Vu

**Alright, so this is my first published story on here although I have been a member for a little more than six months now- yay!  
haha!  
****  
Firestar: " Wait- .Aa, why did you make Moonpaw so special- _more_ special than me!"  
**

**.Aa: *Sigh*" Look, you can't be leader of ThunderClan forever!"  
**

**Firestar: *Wails* "So...I'm gonna...die?"  
**

**.Aa: " No, not technically...I don't own Warriors, so you're still alive. Just pretend to die when the time comes."  
**

**Firestar: O_O ... " Oookay."**

.Aa: *rolls eyes* " Warriors are such divas these days...impossible to work with them..."

**  
Winka-dinky-wink!  
So enjoy- Please Read and Review- Thanks!**

Malcolm looked around his home, his eyes darting back and forth as he watched a fly zip around the house. His ears were lazy on top of his head, and his tail hung low, his emerald green eyes dull. He

could think of nothing more dreary than spending your life shut up in a twoleg nest. His twolegs had taken him in not long after he had just started to suckle his mother's milk.

The queen had wailed

and hissed, but they had taken him and his littermates anyway. With a heavy sigh, Malcolm stood on heavy black paws and padded to a window. There he stopped window was…open. Occasionally,

when the twolegs weren't careful enough and didn't close the door in time, the feisty tom was able to squeeze out and run as far as his fat belly would let him before they lured him in with food once

more. Kittypet food was better than nothing as Malcolm had never once hunted in his life. Now the breeze carried strange scents and ruffled his silver pelt.

He fluffed out his fur, protecting himself from

the strong winds. The scents were inviting, and when a mouth-watering smell drifted to his mouth, Malcolm jumped out of the window without a glance back. His twolegs would miss him, but they

would find another cat to shut up in their nest. A rusty purr bubbled through his throat and shook his body as Malcolm raced along the twoleg-nest path, that soon led to the backyard. Gathering up his

haunches, Malcolm propelled himself up the fence and balanced with slight difficulty on it.

It was only now that he resented the hard pellets that had rendered him with a soft, overlarge belly that hung

to low. His whiskers twitched with the embarrassment and he vowed to work it off in some way. The trees became more densely packed, the leaves high above barely letting the sunshine through.

Suddenly, Malcolm stopped short. He smelled cats, their scents tinted with the one of the forest. He recalled the nursery stories his mother had had time to tell him, about wild, huge and vicious cats

that lived out in the forest with no home. Before, his eyes had grown wide at the idea of such cats, but now he wondered if they were right to stay in the wild and away from twolegs; they did nothing

good for you. As he perked his ears, and his heart started pumping loudly, almost drowning out the ghostly paw steps he heard making the floor vibrate. Releasing a screech, Malcolm whipped around,

nearly tripping over his own paws as he tried to get away from the monsters his mother had warned him about.

" Ouf!" Malcolm's breath shot out of his body as something heavy landed on him and he felt the sharp stab of long claws grip at this pelt, threatening to break through to flesh.

" You're not going anywhere _kitty pet_" the cat growled and swiped his claws at Malcolm's ear, blood dripping down the soft fur.

" Thornclaw! Stop that!" a she-cat mew sounded followed by multiple paws running.

_Oh no, I'm never_ _going to come out alive._ Malcolm wanted to wail but his kept it in, not wanting the dangerous cats to have to show mercy on him.  
Not long after the she-cat had called out, the cat released Malcolm and he stood briskly, turning around quickly to face my opponents. The cat that had attacked him was tabby tom, his pelt reminding

Malcolm of the golden colour of the sunrays that sometimes leaked into the house. The cat behind him was strangely lean for a she-cat, her pelt shiny and her muscles clear under her short white fur,

her green eyes blazing. The tom turned around to the white cat, his eyes constantly darting back at the frightened kitty pet , leaving him no chance to flee.

" Whitewing, we can't just let him stray onto Thunderclan territory, no matter what you believed before, kittypets are _not_ as spectacular as you may think."

Tension rose between the two cats and the green-eyed one spat at the tom.

" I know that mouse brain, but that doesn't mean you have to rip one to shreds."

The tom's hackles raised and he was about to say something in Malcolm's direction when yet another mew sounded, causing Malcolm's fur to rise along his spine, and working on his instincts, his claws

slipped out and dug into the soft earth.

" Both of you step back," the new fire pelted tom's mew was commanding and the two cats that had been here first stepped back to stand among the three new cats.

With the orange cat was another white she-cat, her fur long and fluffy, clearly not as old as the other ones; the last cat was a dark tabby with broad shoulders, his amber eyes hard as they set on the

unknown cat. Malcolm's legs started to shake and threaten to stop supporting him.

" I am experiencing a strange sense of déjà vu." the ginger tom mewed, stealing a sly glance at the dark tabby, " please introduce yourself, and you have my word that I will do the same."

Malcolm's eyes stopped darting from cat to cat and finally set on the tom that had asked him his name.

" Malcolm." he mewed in a whisper, afraid that the cats would all gang up and start attacking him.

The ginger cat nodded once and with his tail, he motioned to each cat in turn.

" This here is Brambleclaw, beside him is Thornclaw and Whitewing, and on my right here is Dovepaw, and I myself are Firestar."

Malcolm ran over the names, associating them with each cat, not wanting to misname any cat in fear of insulting one. The dark tabby was Brambleclaw, the tom that had attacked him was named

Thornclaw- and Malcolm could easily guess why -, the white she-cat with the green eyes was Whitewing, the other white one Dovepaw, and the ginger tom Firestar. Malcolm hoped he would be able to

remember them all. He dipped his head and sat down, wrapping his tail over his paws and fluffed out his fur in attempt to keep warm. Firestar dipped his head to one side.

" Where do you come from?"

Malcolm rose his head from a quick lick as his chest.

" The twoleg place. Back there." Malcolm motioned vaguely to where his twoleg's nest was, not wanting to give these cats a chance to find him there.

" Do you like it there?" Firestar's eyes sparked with some sort of emotion.

Malcolm shook his head.

" No. I ran away just now, and was enjoying the forest when _he_, um Thornclaw, attacked me." Malcolm pointed his tail at Thornclaw.

Firestar's whiskers twitched as if in amusement." Come with us. I will ensure that no one hurts you again. You can have a home with us."

" Firestar!" the hiss came from Brambleclaw as he stared at Firestar, his tail whisking through the air.

The other cats looked shocked and uncomfortable as their paws shifted on the soft earth. Firestar turned his head to meet Brambleclaw's gaze. He bent his head low and close to Brambleclaw's,

whispering something.

Trying to hear better, Malcolm bent down as if to give his belly a quick grooming and pointed his ears toward Firestar.

" The Blue Fire reigned the forest once, the Flame following. Next will come the Silver of the Moon that will shine brighter than Fire and Flame."

The words did not make sense to Malcolm, but as Firestar whispered them, a sense of foreboding drooped over him. Shivers crawled through his whole body and he shook his head as though to clear

it.

Brambleclaw gazed at Firestar some time more and then finally dipped his head and mewed.

" Very well. I cannot argue with those words. But how can you be sure it's him?" his fur lay flat again and his eyes were slightly softer as he looked at Malcolm once more, curiosity colouring his amber

eyes.

Firestar stood taller." Look at the situation and compare it to mine. How can it not be him? Starclan is wise." Firestar purred slightly and beckoned a quick flick of his tail.

Thornclaw stalked away, growling deep within his chest while Firestar and Brambleclaw each took sides and flanked Malcolm as Whitewing and Dovepaw took the rear. They padded silently through

the forest, the leaves of leaf-fall colouring the ground and crunching beneath their paws. Malcolm's eyes darted everywhere at once, trying to recognize where he was, but it was impossible as he had

never set paw further than his twoleg's backyard, never mind this deep into the forest.

" I will introduce you to my clan; I am their leader, and once that has been done, I will bring you into my den to teach you everything about being a clan cat." Firestar's breath ruffled Malcolm's ear fur,

his words confusing him so much more.

Dens? Leader? Clan cat? He guessed he would know it all soon enough, and butterflies came to life in his stomach. What if all the other cats attacked him? What if they drove him out and forced

him back to his kittypet life? There was nothing that he now loathed more than that twoleg nest he had been trapped in. He wanted to be out here, in the forest. The closer he got to his new life, the

more Malcolm _wanted_ to be a clan cat, whatever that meant. He would become some cat great like Firestar, respected by all the cats in the forest.

Firestar motioned for Brambleclaw to stay with Malcolm as he and the other cats entered through a thorn barrier, leading into a camp that must have be set up within the large stone walls. Malcolm

thought it smart although sort of strange- did the cats sleep with nothing over their heads? What about when it ran? How many cats exactly were there? Panic surged through him once more as

anxiety started to take over. Brambleclaw let his tail tip touch Malcolm's flank briefly before looking into his green eyes.

" Do not be nervous. I am sure Firestar will make things more than peaceful for you. You deserve it."

Malcolm frowned." Deserve?"

Brambleclaw flicked his ear." Wrong choice of words I suppose. But just forget about what I said- I have let on too much already. C'mon, let's show you your new home."

And with that, Brambleclaw trotted away, not stopping to guide Malcolm through the gorse barrier. Some of Malcolm's fur caught on the branches and he winced as once his tail got stuck. Eventually he

popped out of the tunnel, and the whole clearing when quiet. Malcolm refrained from looking around, determined not to let his curiosity show.

" Over there." Brambleclaw motioned to a high rock jutting out of the tall rock wall.

Up there stood Firestar, looking at his clan, waiting to start speaking.

_There are so many cats!_ Malcolm thought in dismay as he stared at the many pelts, unfamiliar faces and overwhelming scents.

As Brambleclaw left to go sit under the jutting rock, Malcolm was left alone and his heart racing, his settled for a quiet spot near the edge of assembled cats.

" Thunderclan, you see with your own eyes that I have brought someone here today with me-"

" _Another_ kittypet?" a young cat let out and was quickly hushed by an older one.

Firestar acted as though no one had uttered a word, but Malcolm winced. So that was how everyone would see him. His shoulders sagged slightly but he jumped up straight when he suddenly felt a

tail follow the length of his back.

" Don't worry. You'll be fine, Firestar would not have brought you here if you weren't important." the soft purr came from a ginger she-cat that looked a lot like Firestar, although her pelt was less

vibrant, more towards brown than orange.

But they shared the same intensive light green gaze.

" I'm Sandstorm." she added as she sat close to Malcolm and looked back up at Firestar with fond eyes.

" His kittypet name is Malcolm and yes, he will be joining Thunderclan, for reasons I do not feel I must absolutely share with every one of you." here the leader shot a stern look at the cat that had

spoken earlier and the cream-coloured tom tucked his paws closer to his belly and lowered his head slightly before glancing at Malcolm,

" I expect you all to show respect to him, and treat him as you would treat any other cat in this clan. Apprentices who do not follow this rule, you will be sure to have a lot of elder duties." Firestar's

whiskers twitched with amusement and then stood on his paws." Malcolm, please come here and stand beside Brambleclaw," Firestar mewed loudly and Brambleclaw looked up at him, wonder in his

eyes. Firestar made a small shake of his head and Brambleclaw nodded his in return. Malcolm glanced at Sandstorm, fear clear in his eyes.

" Go on little one." she encouraged, her eyes soft.

Malcolm stood on wobbly paws and made his way to the front of the clearing, keeping his eyes low, not wanting to make eye contact with any cat as he finally, moons later it seemed, made it to

Brambleclaw's side and Firestar spoke again.

" I have chosen to make Malcolm an apprentice, and he will train along with our other apprentices," Firestar gave a look at the apprentices and then at the puzzled Malcolm, " but before you can

receive your apprentice name, there is something to be taken care of. Malcolm please step to the middle. I am sorry and do not mean to scare you, but I feel this step is of importance. You must lose

your kittypet collar and you will do so in a mock battle. The cat you will meet will be Lionblaze."

Malcolm's eyes grew wide with fear but Brambleclaw proceeded to calm him as the cats of the clan formed a large circle where a golden tabby tom with amber eyes stood in the middle. He looked

overly strong, his shoulders nearly as broad as Brambleclaw's. His paws were set firmly on the sandy floor but his eyes didn't hold any trace of enmity.

" Just follow your instinct- every cat has them." Brambleclaw urged him forward.

" What if I lose? Will I have to go back to the twoleg place?"Brambleclaw shook his large head and nudged him forward.

With a sigh, Malcolm lifted his head high, his collar seeming to stand out more than before as he marched to the center of the loose circle.

" Remember," Firestar mewed urgently as Malcolm came face to face with the large cat, " claws remain sheathed at all times."

Lionblaze nodded quickly and without warning he lunged at Malcolm, his paws making fast contact with Malcolm, pinning him too quickly to the floor. Malcolm grunted and started pummelling

Lionblaze's belly with exceptionally strong back paws, forcing Lionblaze off of him. Quickly gathering himself to his feet, Malcolm cursed his weight. There was no way he could get anything done with

that extra weight bringing him down. Thinking on the bright side, Malcolm heaved a huge jump and landed on Lionblaze's back, his small six-moon-old body still pretty sly. Then, once on the golden

cat's back, Malcolm grabbed Lionblaze's scruff and started kicking at him. Lionblaze rolled over, putting all of his weight on Malcolm, crushing him to the less than soft floor of the clearing. He tried to

push the strong warrior off, but to no avail. He wasn't strong enough. He let his body go limp as a sign of resign but Lionblaze sprung to his paws instantly, as if he had rolled over a bunch of thorns

instead of a young cat.

Surprised but thinking quickly, Malcolm pretended to jump high in the air, the tip of his back paws never truly leaving the ground. When Lionblaze stood on his back paws as well as to block him,

Malcolm quickly dropped back to the ground and scooted under Lionblaze's back legs, and pushing him away with a hard push. Lionblaze did not go as far as Malcolm had wished, but his balance was

thrown off slightly. Growling despite himself, Lionblaze started running, passing so close to Malcolm that their pelts brushed before he suddenly rotated on his front paws, stealing a nip at Malcolm's

back leg before dipping his head and slithering like a snake, sneaked under Malcolm's tummy, rotating onto his back and pushed hard with all of his paws. As he did so, his claw extended out slightly

and his paw shifted so that Lionblaze's claw hooked onto Malcolm's collar. Malcolm was projected into the air, his collar ripping right off and causing some slight pain in his neck. He landed with a thud

on the floor, the breath knocked out him. Malcolm lifted his head, he saw Firestar fling himself down from the jutting rock and Sandstorm was pushing her way through the cats trying to reach him.

When she did, she buried her muzzle in his fur and nudged him.

" C'mon, get up little on." she mewed softly.

Malcolm winced as he stood, pain searing through all of his limbs. He looked into Sandstorm's eyes, sadness in his.

" I lost." he muttered, stealing a glance at Lionblaze who was standing proud yet not gloating about his easy victory.

Instead, he padded over to Malcolm and touched his nose to Malcolm's head quickly." Well fought." he mewed before padding away to sit beside a gray tabby with piercing blue eyes. Sandstorm

sniffed him all over, and gave his shoulder a quick lick.

" Lionblaze is the best fighter in the clan. You weren't expected to beat him. But you did well." Sandstorm reassured him, and sat close to him, puffing out her fur to lend him some of her warmth as the

wind bellowed high above.

" Congratulations, you are now freed from your collar and you are now eligible for an apprentice name," Firestar looked around and rose his voice so that the whole clan could hear him, " from this day

forth, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Moonpaw!" his mew rang through the whole clan.

Silence fell over the whole clearing until Sandstorm spoke up, and everyone else followed.

" Moonpaw! Moonpaw! Moonpaw!" They were cheering his name!

Moonpaw couldn't believe it. Happiness echoed through him like a rainbow- the aftermath of a storm as the sun came through. Eventually, the cheering died down, and the cats started to disperse.

" Not so fast!" Firestar called and all cats stopped short in their paw steps, " I have another announcement. I have a warrior to name." as he said the words, everyone glanced at two cats, one was

Dovepaw from earlier and the other sat every close to her; they looked a lot alike, and Moonpaw guessed they were littermates.

The second she-cat was silver and white and her eyes were a deep blue. Both she-cats had confusion in their eyes, but the second one seemed more hopeful than Dovepaw.

" Dovepaw, I am ready to appoint you a warrior name, and I do realise that it is a little early, but Lionblaze and I spoke and we think it is for the better. Are you ready? Feel free to say no." Firestar

gazed at her in anticipation.

Dovepaw shuffled her paws, uncomfortable as the gray cat's blue eyes spiked with anger and jealousy as if she did not bother to try and hide her emotions.

" Why you? What's so special about you?" the jealous one muttered to Dovepaw.

" Ivypaw…." but the cat that Moonpaw figured was Ivypaw glared at Dovepaw and walked away.

It was almost as if that was not the first time Dovepaw got to do something and Ivypaw had not. Dovepaw gave her sister one last look and then her eyes hardened with determination and Moonpaw

cocked his head to one side, wondering what would happen now.

" Thank you Firestar, I appreciate your trust. Yes, I am ready." now her eyes flared with excitement as she stepped forward, Lionblaze beside her.

" You have taught her well Lionblaze and the clan thanks you," Lionblaze dipped his head and the leader turned back to Dovepaw, " With the power embedded in me, I give you Doveflight as your

warrior name. Starclan approves of your agility, your kindness and loyalty. May you serve this clan well," he paused as if trying to decide how to word his next sentence, " you will also mentor

Moonpaw," mews of protest sounded all around the clan but Firestar did not pause to acknowledge them and they died out as he kept going,

" I know you will pass on what you have learned and make a fine warrior out of Moonpaw. The meeting is over. Moonpaw and Doveflight please come into my den."

Firestar bounded up the rock fall to a little entrance where his tail tip disappeared into the darkness. Doveflight trotted to meet Moonpaw and placing her tail on his shoulders, she guided him to

Firestar.

" So right now I am an apprentice, learning to become a warrior. With what I am taught, I am expected to follow the warrior code and strive to defend my clan before all else. And the other clans living

around the lake are ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and this is Thunderclan. There are borders set to divide territories and no borders should be crossed unless it's on a Gathering night or with a

medicine cat. All leaders have 'star' in their names once they receive their nine lives from StarClan; all apprentices have 'paw' in their names and warriors get their full names from the clan leader. Did I

get it right?"

Firestar purred while Doveflight looked at her apprentice with contentment.

" Yes, you are learning fast. You will make a great warrior in no time. Come now, you will meet your clanmates."

Doveflight dipped her head at the leader and walked out, making sure Moonpaw followed her.

" The cat over there near the little cave with the herbs, that's Jayfeather; he's our medicine cat so he takes care of our us when we're sick or in battle. That is his only duty, he will never fight unless it

is crucial to his life.

" Moonpaw and Doveflight passed by him and the cat set his blazing blue eyes on Moonpaw as his whiskers twitched.

" You forgot to tell him I'm blind." he mewed with an edge to his voice, yet he didn't sound angry.

Doveflight shrugged and wrapped her tail around Moonpaw as she brought him along. They came near a rounded form that had brambles woven together.

" That is the apprentice den, its where you'll be sleeping now until you become a warrior." then Doveflight seemed to forget that herself would not be sleeping in there tonight. " my sister Ivypaw will

be sharing the den with you." she mewed and Moonpaw recalled the gray she-cat with the pool of blue eyes.

" She's jealous isn't she?" Moonpaw blurted and shifted his paws, about to apologize, but Doveflight licked his shoulder in a quick movement.

" Don't worry about Ivypaw, she's sweet when she wants to be." Moonpaw nodded and padded along as Doveflight guided him toward another den that looked a lot like the apprentices' den.

" Is this where _you_ will be sleeping from now on?" Moonpaw asked, wanting to show that he was catching along. Doveflight nodded." Yes, it's the warriors' den. And over there is the elders' den;

when cats decide that they can no longer benefice their clan with tooth and claw, they move into the elder's den and become under the careful care of their younger clan mates. You'll be spending a lot

of time with them." Doveflight's whiskers twitched as two cats came out: one brown and another gray.

" You better teach him how to make our nests right!" the brown one called as the gray one wrapped his tail around her, trying to soothe her.

" That's Mousefur and Purdy, the only elders at the moment." Doveflight told him and brought him further. W

ind buffeted his pelt and brought along scents that made his mouth water and his tail twitch.

" What _is_ that?" Moonpaw stuck his nose high in the air, inhaling the smell.

" The fresh kill pile. But remember, the clan must be fed first. But for today, you may have a piece of fresh kill as you are new." Doveflight nudged him toward the pile and started walking away.

" Be prepared to wake up early tomorrow." she called over her shoulder as she headed toward Lionblaze.

Moonpaw started to nose through the pile and finally decided that a little mouse was best, the smell coming from it truly enticing. Taking it within his jaw, he carried it near the apprentice den and sat

there in a loneliness, looking over all the cats in the clan. There were still many that Doveflight had not mentioned, but she said the names would get easier with time. Sniffing the dead mouse first,

Moonpaw settled down and took a hesitant bite out of it, chewing slowly. _Wow._ The taste danced over his tongue, guiding him to take another bite.

" Moonpaw?"A cat stood taller than him, watching him eat like he'd never eaten before.

Realising he was showing no manners, Moonpaw ran his tongue over his lips and looked up at Ivypaw.

" Yes?" he mewed slowly, still not used to so many cats being around him.

" Do you mind if I eat here with you?"

Why was she bothering to ask him? This was her home, and only just recently his. His ears flicked.

" Of course!"

Ivypaw settled beside him, and started eating her vole in a much neater way than Moonpaw had started to eat his mouse.

" I made you a nest in the apprentices' den. It used to be Dove_flight's_ but she's moved on, so you can use it. I lined it freshly with moss and feathers." she set her sky eyes on him and Moonpaw was

shocked to see them soft and not angry as they had been when Doveflight had become a warrior without her sister.

Somehow, Moonpaw knew that Ivypaw was not the kind of cat to open up to cats other than her sister easily.

" I may not know a lot about these kind of things yet, but I'm sure you'll make a brilliant warrior. I thought you were already a warrior."

Ivypaw looked at him again and her eyes were now shining.

" You really think so?"

Moonpaw shrugged, sort of embarrassed. " Like I said, I don't know much." but the compliment seemed to mean the world to Ivypaw as a purr started to vibrate through her body.

" C'mon," she mewed as they both finished their prey, " I want to show you your nest."

" Have a great day!" Ivytail touched her nose to Moonpaw's shoulder briefly as Moonpaw padded out of the apprentices' den.

Doveflight stood near the camp entrance, her head cocked to one side with narrowed eyes. It had been three moons now that Moonpaw had joined the clan, and things were great. He knew all of the

cats in the clan and was getting really good at his duties. He had also been alone in the apprentice's den for at least two moons as Ivytail had finally joined her sister as a warrior.

" Took you long enough, Brambleclaw expected you to be part of the Dawn patrol, but now you'll have to settle for hunting." Doveflight looked sternly at her apprentice.

" I love hunting!" Moonpaw chirped, dissolving Doveflight's disapproval in a flash.

" Alright then. Leafpool and Poolpaw will join us, make sure to help Poolpaw as much as you can, she hasn't been an apprentice for very long." Doveflight mewed and padded out of camp with

Leafpool and Poolpaw fell in stride for stride, with Moonpaw.

Squirrelflight had kitted just two moons ago, and Brambleclaw had the chance to mentor his own kit, Thunderpaw and and Fallenpaw was mentored by Berrynose. Enegry and shock had waved

through the whole clan when Squirreflight had announced Brambleclaw as their father. It was all a mystery to a Moonpaw but he had had the politeness not to ask any questions.


	2. Destined

**.Aa: Yay! I got the second chapter up! * Happy dances***

**Firestar: * looks away pointedly* " It's not like you could have done it without us!"**

**.Aa: " Yeah sure...cause I totally see you on your laptop typing away...phh..you didn't even know this site existed!"**

**Moonpaw: " Um...I have a complaint! Shouldn't I be a warrior by now? I think apprentices are trained for much to long."**

**.Aa: * Archs an eyebrow* : " You'll have to speak to Erin Hunter about that, because I do not own Warriors. But I do own you!"**

**Moonpaw: * Walks away, tripping over his own paws***

**.Aa + Firestar: *laugh***

**Jayfeather: " Are you okay?"**

**.Aa: " Gosh! Guys- stop just appearing, or else Chapter 2'll never start! Go away! Or you're all fired!"**

**Firestar: * Sing songs* " Can't fire me, cause you don't ooowwwnnn me!"**

**.Aa: *Sigh* : " Whatever- Action!"**

" Mouse dung!" Moonpaw spat out as he missed a mouse by tail's width, and he let out a small wail of dismay as it scurried away, its little paws beating the floor in furious attempt to escape danger.

" Honestly, you could have caught that, but with your wails, you've probably scared all the prey there is away," Doveflight sighed but her tone stayed encouraging and friendly, " now go on and try

somewhere else. I am not letting you come home without prey today." Doveflight mewed before padding away to join Leafpool who was watching Poolpaw waggle her haunches, her eyes pinned on a

vole.

Tail drooping, Moonpaw became determined to get something back to camp. Yesterday he had hunted but had come home with nothing, something to be ashamed off when a younger apprentice than

you ( Fallenpaw) had caught a huge, fat squirrel. Suddenly, just above his head, Moonpaw heard a blackbird crackle, and he immediately dropped down in a crouch, tensing his leg muscles, preparing

to jump. His whiskers twitched as he watched the blackbird ready to take flight from the low branch.

" Moonpaw! Moonpaw!" a loud mew sounded and Moonpaw grunted as the bird released a cry and flew into the air.

Fast as lighting, Moonpaw gave chase, and when he was directly below it, he jumped and with claws unsheathed, grasped at it, bringing it to the ground and killing it with a clean nip at the throat. The

blackbird in his jaw, Moonpaw turned on Poolpaw with blazing eyes. The little apprentice staggered and took a step back as she took in Moonpaw's angry glare.

" I'm sorry for scaring the bird like that…" she muttered, shuffling her paws.

With a sigh, Moonpaw dropped the blackbird and forced his green eyes to soften." It's fine, besides, I caught it didn't I?"

Poolpaw jumped up with excitement, her tail shooting up." Yeah! That was a great catch!" she jumped the distance between them and flicked his ear with her tail.

" C'mon, let's head back to camp." Moonpaw picked up his bird and waited for Poolpaw to catch up with her vole.

As they neared camp, Doveflight and Leafpool caught up, each with two mice and Leafpool with a squirrel. As they dropped their things on the fresh kill pile, an alarming mew sounded and everyone

turned expectantly towards the gorse barrier. Firestar appeared from his den, Sandstorm right beside him. Brackenfur and Lionblaze came charging into camp, their fur on end and their eyes flashing

with anger.

" ShadowClan invasion! They moved the scent markers and there is a battle patrol hissing and waiting. Firestar we have to fight!" Lionblaze's chest was heaving as he sheathed and unsheathed his

claws, tearing at the hard earth in the camp.

Moonpaw's heart began racing. A battle! Surely he wouldn't have to fight, would he? Sure Doveflight had taught him just about the best battle moves there were, but was he ready to face _ShadowClan_

cats? Not long after he had joined the clan, Ivytail - Ivypaw back then- had told him about how vicious ShadowClan cats could be, fighting as if they were rogues and not warriors. His hackles rose and

his legs started shaking. _Oh StarClan_!

Suddenly the whole camp started to blur and fade until it disappeared and endless fields of long grasses and flowers took its place. Moonpaw looked around, the more afraid now, and his lip curled up when another cat appeared. Her pelt seemed to be holding starpelt itself, and it was so pretty he blinked at cocked his fur to the side.

" Hello Moonpaw." she mewed and Moonpaw unsheathed his claws but the she-cat laid her tail on his shoulders.

" W-who are you?" Moonpaw stuttered as he looked around, disturbed by the sudden openness.

" My name is Spottedleaf- I used to be the ThunderClan medicine cat long, long ago before you saw your first day."

" You're…dead?"

Spottedleaf nodded and Moonpaw almost let out a wail.

" Does this mean I'm dead too?" Moonpaw wondered.

Had the battle taken place already? Had he fought, and then died as a ShadowClan cat killed him?

" No, you are simply visiting StarClan."

" What for?"

Spottedleaf opened her mouth to speak but another, grumpier voice came out instead of her sweet tone. A matted gray cat had appeared beside Spottedleaf, and Moonpaw thought that not even all

of starpelt could make her pretty.

" This cat asks nearly as many questions as Jayfeather."

" Yellowfang." Spottedleaf dipped her head and then looked back at Moonpaw.

" Perhaps, but _he_ is destined to greater things." Just as her words floated off into the breeze, Yellowfang turned around, motioning for Spottedleaf with a flick of her tail.

" Time to go." and she trotted away.

Spottedleaf licked Moonpaw between the ears and ran after Yellowfang without a glance back.

" No! Come back! You had something to tell me didn't you? Will I ever come back?" Moonpaw wailed after them but their pelts merged together and they vanished altogether as the ThunderClan camp

snapped back into view and Spiderleg was looming over him, urging him to get up.

" Quiet! You've crying out like a kit who lost it's mother. Sit tight and listen to what Firestar has to say."

Moonpaw shook his pelt, but he could not get rid of the feeling that his paws were lighter than feathers as he remembered talking to Spottedleaf and Yellowfang.

" I will be back." he whispered to them quietly

"Hush!" Spiderleg hissed as Firestar started speaking.

" Lionblaze, Squirrelflight, Ivytail, Doveflight, Brackenfur, Graystripe, Fallenpaw, Bumblestripe, and Moonpaw follow Brambleclaw to the ShadowClan border and do exactly as he says, no questions

asked."

" But I need to give them strengthening herbs!" Jayfeather padded out of the medicine den, a bundle of herbs in his jaws muffling his mew.

Firestar hesitated and finally shook his head." No. They need to go now. Get Leafpool and Berrynose to help you carry them out as soon as you can," then turning to the tensed patrol, Firestar

released a battle yowl, " Go!"

had the words just come out of his mouth that the patrol dashed out, hot on Brambleclaw's tail. Moonpaw nearly fell to the ground with every second paw step. What would he do? Fear was searing

through him, causing him to forget all his battle moves.

_But _he_ is destined to greater things. _Spottedleaf's scent wreathed around Moonpaw, making him feel stronger. He could do this. He would fight, tooth and claw for his clanmates, tearing all the

ShadowClan cats that would dare cross his path to shreds.


	3. Starclan Approves

**Aa. : " Third Chapter up! I think I'm doing pretty good considering how much I've had to do recently... :)"**

Firestar: " This is SO repititve...you always say the same thing: Please read and review...blah blah blah."

Aa. " Firestar you're starting up some memory loss there..."

Firestar: " Nuh uh!" * snaps his fingers in a diva way *

Aa.: " You forgot to say that I don't own Warriors."

Flamepaw+ Moonpaw+ Fallenpaw+ Poolaw: " You own us!"

Aa.: "Wait- Firestar- how'd you spap- you don't _have _fingers."

Firestar: " Secret..."

Aa.: "Ooookay...so let's go ahead with the chap-"

Lionblaze: " Aa.- I don't _like _Heathertail anymore!"

Heathertail: " Well I don't like you either!"

Aa.: "Guys- you don't actually have to- pretend remember?"

Lionblaze: * death stares at Heathertail* : " I can pretend." * walks away*

Firestar: " Wait up! Wasn't this the chapter in which I was supposed to pretend to di-"

Aa.: * throws Firestar into the lake* " Shut it !"

CHAPTER!

Moonpaw kept close to his mentor as he pricked his ears to catch every advice Doveflight was trying to give him.

" ShadowClan warriors will always go for the obvious strike, they think as bluntly as their paw strikes hit you. It should be easy to dodge blows, as you have shown yourself to be a very stealthy cat.

And look over your back and help your clanmates if they need it." Doveflight nodded at him, her eyes softening with encouragement before leaping away to talk to Lionblaze.

For a flitting moment, Moonpaw felt like he himself could stand on Highrock. He truly had become a true clan cat- his belly fat all gone, replaced by a slim form that, as Doveflight had said, the clan knew

him for. The stench of ShadowClan cats reached them before the forms were actually visible. Moonpaw looked up at the sky and refrained from yowling yet again. The sun was setting and soon, too

soon, the night sky would engulf them in blindness. His tail lashing from side to side, Moonpaw bumped right into Graystripe's rump. The senior warrior shot a glance back at him, but remained quiet as

further up, Brambleclaw had stopped running and now had his back turned to the spitting cats, addressing his clanmates.

" ThunderClan will not let other cats give themselves the right to invade our land. It is our territory and I expect everyone of you to fight for it with tooth and claw," he glanced up and his ears flicked

before he set his amber eyes back on the attentive cats,

" yes, it seems that we will be fighting in the dark-"

" But _how_?" Moonpaw blurted and felt himself flood with relief when Brambleclaw did not snap at him. Instead, the deputy pointed at the sky with his tail as he mewed,

" Look at the stars Moonpaw, they are shining bright and so the moon will be with us."

" I don't see it." Moonpaw was still unsure. Just as he spoke, the ThunderClan cats were suddenly basking in full, brilliant moonlight. All of the cats instinctively looked up and gasped.

" There is no moon."

" Moonpaw, the moon will always be with you." Brambleclaw mewed, his eyes intense on his silver pelt.

Before Moonpaw could ask about Brambleclaw's strange wording, he signalled and the cats sprung into battle like shooting stars across Silverpelt. Moonpaw shook his head as though to clear it; surely

Brambleclaw had meant: _Moonpaw, the moon will always be with _us…? But something about the way Brambleclaw had said it made it sound like so much more. His paws padded and brought his body

along, but Moonpaw felt detached, like he were seeing through some other cat's eyes.

" _Mreeeooooowww!"_ the breath was knocked out of him as something huge hit his side and sharp claws started pinning him to the ground.

" If this is what ThunderClan brings to battles, they must be weaker than we think!" the cat pinning Moonpaw down sneered and he recognized Tawnypelt from Gatherings and wondered how the

she-cat could feel so cold toward her kin's clan. He wondered how hard it would be to fight against her own kin, and Moonpaw guessed that was why Brambleclaw had chosen to fight at the other end

of the clearing.

Moonpaw's attention was snapped back to the present as Tawnypelt struck her claws across his muzzle. Blood started to trickle down into his mouth and he spat out the thick liquid. With strange

ferocity, all of Doveflight's moves sprung back into his mind. Moonpaw tensed all of his leg muscles and pushed up with such strength that Tawnypelt went staggering some fox-lengths away. Quickly,

Moonpaw stood and unsheathed his claws as he snarled.

" I'm almost a warrior, and one of the best fighters in my clan; so _yes_ you can be afraid." _Wow, that sounded so much less lame in my head_, Moonpaw thought as a light pelt flashed by him,

" This is no time for boasting, c'mon!" Brackenfur mewed and before he could strike, Tawnypelt was on her hind legs, throwing blows at him.

Brackenfur matched them blow for blow and Moonpaw ran away to see if he could help someone else. Flamepaw's ginger ear tips struck out as Moonpaw located him, fighting a huge ShadowClan cat.

Throwing up dirt as he ran, Moonpaw placed himself right behind the distracted tom, and jumped onto his back, making him sway as Flamepaw ran his claws across the tom's muzzle, once, twice,

thrice. As the cat started to rebut, Moonpaw raked his own claws down the ShadowClan cat's flanks and only let him go when he begged Flamepaw and him to. They watched him scurry away, their chests heaving.

" Nice job!" Flamepaw flicked his tail before he bounded away, leaving Moonpaw all alone in the mists of fighting cats.

Moonpaw found Tigerheart sneaking up behind Bumblestripe, but before he could help his clanmate, a sharp nip came on his tail and Moonpaw whipped around growling but stopped just short of

landing a blow on Doveflight.

" Try using your nose to locate your clanmates." Doveflight snapped and then laid her tail on Moonpaw's shoulders, " come with me, quick. Make sure no cat sees us." Doveflight whispered and trotted

away, Moonpaw hot on her paws.

Once they were in the safety of the looming trees, far enough from the battle so that no cat would see them, Doveflight sat down, her fur on end.

" Why are you bringing me here, we should be helping them!" Moonpaw's ears flatted on his head.

" We are you mouse-brain! You don't even know what I was going to say!"

" Well say it quick then!" Moonpaw's heart was racing.

" Riverclan is coming."

" _What?_" Moonpaw was almost sure Doveflight had not said what he thought he had heard.

" You heard me! ShadowClan has somehow convinced RiverClan to come help them!"

" There aren't enough of us in ThunderClan alone to fight _two_ clans!"

Doveflight sighed, obviously exasperated with her apprentice.

" I know Moonpaw! Squirrelflight ran to tell Firestar and he says that he will be coming with another battle patrol. But that's still not enough."

Then Moonpaw understood and he wanted to claw Doveflight's ears off for not just coming to the point sooner.

"We have to get Windclan!" he started to run in the direction of the WindClan border but Doveflight made him stop.

" Behave, please…the clan depends on it- make sure your wording is right. You have to make Onestar believe that he _has_ to fight with us!" her last words drifted to him as he ran.

The wind flattened his pelt as he pushed his legs to bring him faster and faster. All of the clans would be fighting each other if Onestar accepted to help. Had that even ever happened before?

Before he knew it, Moonpaw was at the WindClan border and he almost jumped in over joy as he spotted a border patrol padding away.

" Wait! Wait!" Moonpaw yelled and was glad to see heads turn back.

He stopped running at the border, wanting to stay on friendly connections so far.

" Hey, isn't that the newest kittypet in ThunderClan's kittypet collection?" one of the cats, Breezepelt, sneered.

Moonpaw forced his fur to lie flat but he couldn't help the quievering of his whiskers. _If only I was fighting _him. Moonpaw pushed the thought away as a heather coloured cat with beautiful blue eyes

padded towards him. Heathertail.

" Hush Breezepelt."

But the pushy tom completely ignored her as he turned his head and yowled to the rest of his patrol.

" ThunderClan invasion!"

Heathertail hissed and whipped around, her blue eyes fire, but Moonpaw spoke before she could,

" If you consider a lone cat and invasion, then you set your standards pretty high." Moonpaw commented, his mew flowing thick with sarcasm.

Heathertail spat something at Breezepelt before turning back to Moonpaw

" I need to speak with Onestar." Moonpaw metered urgently, his ears straining to hear what was going on at the ShadowClan border.

Heathertail looked at him for some more time and then signalled for him to come into WindClan territory.

" Why should WindClan lives be risked for ThunderClan cats?" Onestar had his head cocked to one side, not completely hostile toward the ThunderClan apprentice.

Moonpaw let his tail whip through the air silently and forced his mew to stay polite.

" Because RiverClan have joined against us!" Moonpaw mewed for the tenth time.

" Why did ThunderClan send a mere apprentice into enemy camp for such an important mission?"

This time Moonpaw couldn't help his mew from becoming a hiss.

" Because all the other warriors are too busy trying to stay alive, can't you see that?"

Onestar gazed at him with wide eyes, surprised.

Moonpaw flicked his ears and turned around, about to pad away, already imagining his clan's disappointed faces as they would see that he had brought no help.

" Wait! WindClan will come to fight."Onestar trotted past Moonpaw, out of his den, and faced the expectant faces of his clan.

" ThunderClan are in trouble as the two other clans have joined forces against them, why is not important, but they have come to us for help, and so we will."

" Why should we? They never did anything for us!"

Onestar lifted his lip at Breezepelt.

" Are WindClan cowards, to say no to a battle?"

Silence crept over the clan as determination set into the cats' eyes.

" Ashfoot will lead Tornear, Owlwhisker, Crowfeather, Kestrelflight, Nightcloud, Weaselful, Heathertail and Breezepelt," then Onestar turned around to say something to Moonpaw but Crowfeather

interrupted him.

" Kestrelflight is a medicine cat apprentice!"

The cat in person stepped out from the crowd,

" Yes, but that is not what I always have been. I used to train to be a warrior and Barkface has not let this knowledge be replaced by herb names."

Oncestar nodded.

" He will serve our clan well-"

" Onestar?" Moonpaw broke in, his brain making him imagine pain yelps coming from his clan.

They needed to get there fast- this clan business could wait until later- the battle couldn't.

" Right, let's go."

Onestar took the lead, Moonpaw was pushed around and ended up mingled in the WindClan cats.

" I will do everything I can to help ThunderClan." Heathertail's voice was soft in his ears and Moonpaw did not bother to wonder why there was so much determination mixed with other feelings in her

voice.

She was help, and help was what they needed. No questions asked.

Oakfur, Snowbird, Smokefoot and Rowanclaw. All were running away, tails between their legs. They had been the last four cats left fighting out of both clans, and Moonpaw had taken them on by

himself, the power flowing through him mysteriously.

Of course, Lionblaze had been the one to beat the most cats, but for some reason, no cat had felt the need to come and help Moonpaw. All had stared in awe as the four enemy cats had lurked around

him like sharks.

Especially Firestar.

Moonpaw sat in the middle of the clearing that just heartbeats ago had been a battle scene, and felt his belly lurch at the smell of blood coming from his pelt. Nearly all of it coming from other cats.

Digusted, he started grooming his pelt, his head bent low over his muscled belly. Suddenly, a nigh on perfect circle formed around him, causing him to swim in moonlight.

Above, up in the sky, shun a full moon. All the cats gasped ( WindClan had gone home ) and Firestar did a double take.

" StarClan approves…" a whisper escaped him and Moonpaw cocked his head to the side, and wondered if he had imagined the words.

The flame coloured leader stepped toward him and flicked his ear with his tail.

" You fought well today Moonpaw, in more ways then one."

Moonpaw looked up into Firestar's proud eyes and purred in contentment.

" Let's go home!" Firestar mewed and the cats started to stream back into the deeper parts of the forest.

" Um, Firestar, can I stay out a little bit…I need to be alone for a while."

Firestar looked at him careful and nodded before padding away to join his clan.

Moonpaw stared at his paws as they took him nowhere in particular. He felt so much energy in them, he thought it would be impossible to sleep for moons yet.

Out of nowhere, he heard tiny paws scurry across the forest floor.

" Mouse!" he whispered and he dropped into a hunting crouch.

Stealthy as ever, Moonpaw crept toward the mouse and was about to leap when he stepped on a dry twig and it broke in half with a loud snap. The mouse, now alerted, scurried across the forest

floor and Moonpaw dashed after it. Before he could stop himself, he crashed into a bush as he tried to follow the mouse.

" Oh this is just great." he mumbled as he untangled himself from the bush branches. He placed one paw out of the bush when he heard a quiet hiss.

" Lionblaze!"

Moonpaw threw himself back into the bush, smelling WindClan cat. The scent was too familiar- Heahtertail. What was she doing trying to speak with Lionblaze in private? Moonpaw perked his ears

and made himself as small as possible as Lionblaze came into view. Grateful, Moonpaw noticed that the wind was blowing their scent towards him and not vice versa. Mouse forgotten, he listened.

" I'm glad you came." Heathertail mewed as it wasn't the first time she said the words.

Lionblaze hesitated, as if on guard and then looked up into Heathertail's blue eyes.

" I want to tell you something." as she spoke, Moonpaw noticed that she twined her tail to Lionblaze's, and the latter did not flinch away, but Heathertail did not speak.

" Heathertail, speak if you have to. I wouldn't even be here if-"

" I want to join ThunderClan." she blurted, her eyes full of emotion, " if you want me….to." she added the last word as if in precaution.

" What?" Lionblaze's eyes were wide as the moon.

_What? _Moonpaw silently echoed him and leaned in to listen better.

Heathertail cocked her head to the side, now hopeful.

A purr sounded from Lionblaze and his eyes melted with love. For a moment, he wrapped his tail around Heathertail but then he stepped back.

" Cinderheart…" he murmured so low Moonpaw thought it had simply been the breeze whistling in his ears.

But Heathertail had heard it, although Lionblaze did not leave her the chance to speak.

" No Heathertail. You belong in WindClan, and I belong with Cinderheart." this time the name was too clear to be ignored.

Heathertail's ears flattened to her head and she unsheathed her claws.

" Do not ever speak to me again Lionblaze. And although I have told you this before, I truly mean it this time." she growled and whipped away, never looking back.

Lionblaze looked like he was about to go after her but he stayed put and with sorrow in his eyes he padded back to camp.

Moonpaw followed, always staying downwind, and he stayed hidden behind a tree as Lionblaze paused at the camp entrance.

He looked back vaguely where he and Heathertail had met, and Moonpaw could see love in his eyes that quickly turned to determination.

" Cinderheart." he mewed firmly, his mew full of love for his mate.

Moonpaw purred despite himself as the moon started to shine on the spot Lionblaze had just vacated as he stepped into the camp.

" StarClan approves." Moonpaw mewed, the words not truly coming from him as Spottedleaf's scent wafted through the air.


	4. Crossing Paths

**Aa.: " Just to start with the usual, since Firestar is too busy swimming back to shore, I do not own Warriors, nor the characters, except for Moonpaw (as well as his warrior name), Flamepaw, ****Fallenpaw, Poolpaw, and Cinderheart and Lionblaze's kits :) "**

Cinderheart: " Okay, so when exactly are the kits coming? I have been pregnant _forever!_"

Lionblaze: " I want my kits!"

Heathertail: " Traitor"

Cinderheart: *growls*

Aa." Hey! Its a catfight!...haha get it guys? cat-fight?*

Cinderheart + Heathertail: * Stares*

Hazeltail: " IM ALIIIIVEEE!"

Aa.: "Er- no. Let's just say your visiting Thunderclan from Starclan okay?"

Hazeltail: " But can I still be with Berrynose?"

Aa.: " Technically no."

Hazeltail: *walks away hissing at everything she sees*

Aa.: " Okay! So anyway- enjoy- ! "

Ivytail: " I love you Moonpaw!"

Aa.: .

"Firestar, there was a full moon- how is that possible? The Gathering was not supposed to be for days- yet the full moon showed up tonight. Was there no truce then? Will Starclan be upset with us?"

"Calm down Hazeltail. I do no believe that Starclan will punish us- we were not the ones to attack, but we defended," then the leader hesitated, taking a swift glance at Moonpaw, before continuing,

"remember that the moon basked Moonpaw, and Jayfeather has agreed that it is to be taken as approval." there was an edge to his mew and he flicked his tail reassuringly at the cats before

bounding away to Jayfeather's den.

The cats dispersed, confused as ever, and slept long.

Doveflight purred with soft eyes as she looked at Moonpaw. The apprentice sat anxiously behind his prey: in his final assessment, he had managed to catch two mice, a fat squirrel, and a blackbird. He

had never once made a mistake, and Moonpaw felt like he would start flying there was so much hope. Finally his mentor bend her head.

" You did well, I'm sure Firestar will be pleased." she ran the tip of her tail down his flank and bounded off, to tell Firestar, Moonpaw assumed.

Taking his prey as well as he might in his jaw Moonpaw padded slowly back to camp, looking at the forest in a whole new way. The trees seemed closer, figuratively of course, now that he truly did

belong in the forest. He may not be pure ThunderClan, but it was almost as good, wasn't it?

Suddenly dismay pushed away the hope in Moonpaw's heart- even as a warrior the other clan cats would never accept him as a true clan cat, they all believed in the concept that a cat had to be clan

born, but look at Firestar, he was a _leader_ for StarClan's sake.

A heavy sigh escaped him and he accidentally dropped his prey.

"You need help with that?" came Ivytail's soft mew, she must have out hunting.

"Yes please."

But as Ivypaw bent to pick up the blackbird, the filtered sun caught her deep blue eyes and Moonpaw ended up staring.

"What?" Ivytail asked, some self-consciousness edging in her mew.

Moonpaw shook his head as though to clear it- there was no way he was going to say out loud how pretty he thought she was.

"Thanks for helping, that's all." he mewed quietly before picking up his two mice and waited for Ivytail to catch up, and when she did she ended up walking so close to him that their pelts brushed and

Moonpaw's nose was filled with her sweet scent.

"Thanks again!" Moonpaw mewed after Ivytail once they had dropped the prey on the fresh killed pile.

She hesitated in her steps, as if about to say something, but she simply nodded her head and padded away to share tongues with Briarlight.

Moonpaw found it weird that Doveflight and Ivytail weren't even able to share a mouse together without bickering. It was such a contrast from Leafpool and Squirrelflight's relationship. The two senior

she-cats were always together, almost exiled from the clan as nearly no cat spoke to them unless necessary.

Still, Moonpaw did not know what they had done.

"Moonpaw!"

The call came from Firestar's den where Moonpaw could see Jayfeather's eyes glinting in the darkness.

Worried there was something wrong, Moonpaw padded on nervous paws up the rockfall and into the leader's den.

"Yes?" he could now see that Firestar was there with Jayfeather, both cats somewhat fidgety.

"I need you to travel to the Moonpool with me." Jayfeather blurted, anxiety and wonder radiating from him.

The apprentice's eyes widened and his ears shot straight up in the air.

"Me? But why?"

The leader and medicine cat exchanged glances and Firestar spoke, his voice hiding all emotion.

"Because Jayfeather needs to confirm something. Now go." Firestar's voice was brisk, but Moonpaw knew it was not from hostility.

"O-Okay." Moonpaw stuttered and scampered after Jayfeather down to rockfall and into his den.

"Eat these." Jayfeather pushed some not so inviting herbs toward him, "they are strengthening herbs. Look at the sky, the sun is setting and we have to go soon. After this, go eat some fresh kill."

Moonpaw ate the herbs and was about to ask how Jayfeather knew where the sun was but caught himself just in time, padding away before the grouchy medicine cat could say anything.

"Hi Cinderheart!" Moonpaw mewed as he neared the queen-to-be nosing through the fresh kill pile.

"Oh, I'm glad to see you Moonpaw. Would you like to share pray with me, everyone else insists that I should be in the nursery." she muttered as she took a plump mouse into her jaw.

"Sure, I'd love to." Moonpaw took the blackbird he had caught earlier and sat beside the fattening queen.

He purred as he thought of the new kits. Lionblaze had been so happy about the kits, he had started blabbing out kit names for the last moon it seemed.

The other warriors were only putting up with him because they respected him, but the wire was getting thin.

"When are the kits due?" Moonpaw asked in between mouthfuls of blackbird.

"In less than a quarter moon, Jayfeather says, but honesly I could keep them in here forever. I don't want them to leave." she cooed to her stomach and Moonpaw stiffled a purr of amusement.

"And never hunt or fight ever again?" he teased and this time he purred at the alarmed look in Cinderheart's widened eyes.

"Don't worry," Lionblaze's mew sounded as he licked Cinderheart between the ears, " you'll make a wonderful mother _and_ the best warrior in clan." he purred.

"Well _I_ won't ever be able to fight a whole clan to myself." she mumbled and Lionblaze's whiskers quivered in amusement as he settled close to his mate.

"I have to go, Jayfeather will get upset if I don't hurry up." mewed Moonpaw, trying to excuse himself.

"Where are you going?"

But Moonpaw pounced away before he had to answer, not sure as to what to tell the curious queen.

Jayfeather scented the air and briskly turned around to face Moonpaw.

"Have Starclan ever contacted you?" he blurted.

Moonpaw did a double take and hesitated.

"You don't have to tell me the details, just say yes or no."

Moonpaw nodded and Jayfeather's eyes hardened before softening again.

"Alright let's go."

They padded down the path that had been worn by so many paws over the countless moons. Once they came to the edge of the pool, Jayfeather sat close, tucking his paws under his chest.

"Take a lap at the water." he instructed and Moonpaw did so.

"Spottedleaf? Yellowfang?" Moonpaw called as he found himself suddenly in the starry fields that he had first met the two Starclan cats in.

Then a cat appeared and Moonpaw scented the air, disappointed.

It was a she-cat, but not Spottedleaf nor Yellowfang.

"Good evening Moonpaw." her mew was motherly and her scent was impossibly familiar.

It reminded Moonpaw of the nursery.

"H-hello." Moonpaw always found himself nervous around the star filled cats.

"You have something you want to ask." she noted and Moonpaw did not bother to act surprise, just nodded.

"Why the full moon? There is always a truce during the full moon, yet all of the clans were fighting that night."

The black and white she-cat shrugged and Moonpaw blinked.

When he opened them again, a gray tom with black ears stood beside the she-cat, his tail around her.

"These are things we cannot explain to you," he mewed quietly, "but there are other things you should know."

"Tell me," Moonpaw was so eager to know the information destined to him that he sounded commanding, "please." he added, his fur feeling hot with embarrassment.

The two cats looked at each other and then the she-cat started to speak.

" First things first. My name is Raincloud, and this is Mountainstar."

Moonpaw could guess where they had gotten their names.

"Were you ThunderClan?" They both nodded simultaneously but Moonpaw could not smell the ThunderClan scents on them; they were StarClan now.

"You never were Malcolm, Moonpaw." Raincloud mewed softly.

"What?"

Mountainstar stepped closer and placed his gray eyes in Moonpaw's green ones.

"You have your mother's green eyes." he purred as Raincloud joined him.

Her eyes were…exactly the same shade as Moonpaw's.

"And you have your father's pelt." Raincloud added.

Mountainstar had a hint of silver in his pelt, and Moonpaw could see the same spots on him that were on his pelt.

This could not be.

"My son…" Raincloud purred and her eyes softened, like melting tree leaves.

Moonpaws 's ears flattened and he backed up slightly.

"You're lying. How could this be? You're generation lived hundreds of moons ago, I cannot be your kit."

Mountainstar's eyes were intense on him.

"But _you_ are wrong. We did not live Generations ago. We are from the same generation as you clanmates that are now warriors."

" But you were _leader!_" confusion hit Moonpaw so fiercely, the surroundings started to blurr. "I want to understand."

Raincloud looked up at her mate and he nodded.

"We cannot explain this in such a short time, but please believe us. Look inside yourself Moonpaw, you _know_ this is true."

Moonpaw opened his mouth to speak but Spottedleaf's voice was heard first.

"Young one, do not throw away such a blessing. These two cats speak nothing but the truth." her amber eyes were so full of emotion, Moonpaw had no choice but to believe them.

This meant…he was clan born after all! His father had been leader, and even though he did not understand how that had been possible, Spottedleaf had said it was true, and he knew the young

tortoiseshell would never tell such a big lie.

Moonpaw looked at his mother and father and with a small wail like a kit, he leaped to his parents and burried his muzzle in their fur, realising how familiar their scents were.

"It's time to go." Spottedleaf murmured, sorrow in her voice.

"No! Raincloud, Mountainstar, don't leave me! I just found you!"

Both of the cat's eyes were molten with love, but they were now fading away.

"We love you Moonpaw." they told him in wholesome and warmth spread over his pelt like fire.

"And then they left." Moonpaw finished, and he felt like running back to the Moonpool to talk to his parents again.

"I knew there was something more to you, Moonpaw." Firestar mewed after having heard the full details of Moonpaw's visit to StarClan."Do you wish for the others to know?"

Moonpaw gasped. Firestar was giving him the opportunity to discard his kittypet reputation and be respected like the true clancat he was. But _now?_

"Thank you Firestar, but I will tell them when the time is right."

"Wisely spoken." Firestar mewed and then he looked past Moonpaw, "Are you ready?"

Moonpaw dipped his head in consent and padded out of the den, his tail held high in pride.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey stand here beneath high ledge." Firestar's mew echoed through the camp and cats started streaming into the center of the camp." It is high time that

one of our apprentices become a warrior," everyone went silent, looking at Moonpaw who stood below high ledge with Doveflight and Brambleclaw, "Moonpaw you have learned for moons enough

how to be a clan cat, how to live for your clan, and you have proved that you will fight tooth and claw whenever you clan is in need. You have the _blood of a warrior_ running through you, fierce and

strong. Doveflight, you have taught him better than we had ever expected, and proved yourself to be an excellent mentor," murmurs of approval sounded from the gathered cats, " Moonpaw from this

day on you shall be known as Moonflame."

Moonflame purred as the clan shouted his name, Ivytail's coming the loudest, next to Cinderheart who had just managed to crawl out of the nursery with her overlarge belly.

Moonflame sat vigil in the camp, his shift just started. His ears were pricked, listening for every sound and scurry around the camp.

_Well done, my little one._

_I am proud of you._

Raincloud and Mountainstar's mews and scents twisted around Moonflame and he stiffled a purr, determined to stay completely silent.

" Hey stop that! I am not lying!" came Doveflight's amused mew from the warriors' den.

" Yes you are, I see the way you act around Foxleap." Ivytail's mew was heard next.

So the sisters were finally speaking to one another.

"Well I see how you _moon_ over Moonflame."

No sound was made then and Moonflame felt his paws getting hot.

"At least _I can admit it." _Ivytail mewed quietly.

And the two she-cats were quiet for the rest of the night.

***

"Hi Moonflame, your vigil is over now." Ivytail padded out of the warrior's den on sleepy paws, oblivious to the fact that Moonflame had heard her conversation on the night before,

"Thank you Ivytail." it was a relief to finally talk. Moonflame started to walk back towards the apprentice den and Ivytail bounded toward him and nudged him gently the Warriors' den.

"You sleep in the Warriors' den now silly." she purred and Moonflame turned the other way, extremely sleepy.

"Ivytail?"

"Yes?"

"You're a wonderful cat."Moonflame set his green eyes in her deep blue ones and licked her ear.

Ivytail looked down quickly and a soft purr made way to Moonflame's ears.

As they walked back to the warriors' den together, their tails twined and Moonflame was grateful for the den made right beside Ivytail's. The two cats curled up together, their combined purrs sounding

through the den_._


	5. Oath of Life and Death

****

**Aa.: "Once again, I do not own warriors ( if I did i would have aloooot of money), but I own Moonflame, Flamepaw, Fallenpaw, Poolpaw, Echokit and Splashkit!"**

Cinderheart: " Splahskit stop tormenting your brother!"

Lionblaze: " Echokit...claws in."

Aa.: *rolls eyes* "Kits!"

Sandstorm: " FIRESTAR!"

Ivytail: " I love you Moonflame!"

Aa.:" Ivytail, you already said that!"

Ivytail: "Oh..."

Aa.: " Right...Chapter 5! "

Moonflame padded out of the warriors' den, his body already missing the warmth of Ivytail's.

He had left her to sleep as they had both been chosen for the dawn patrol and it was now nigh on sunhigh. As he groomed his pelt, a purr made its way up his throat as he realised that Ivytail's scent

was attached to his. His purr was interrupted as Jayfeather broke through the gorse barrier, his jaw fulll of herbs. He dropped them quickly as he hissed at Moonflame.

" Go get Lionblaze- Cinderheart is about to kit!" then he picked up his herbs and pelted his way to the nursery where Ferncloud and Daisy stood, as if guarding the nursery.

Moonflame ran to the warriors' den where he picked his way as to not disturb any warriors.

" Lionblaze! Wake up!" Moonflame prodded Lionblaze's side with his paw.

" Huh? Moonflame? Go away!" Lionblaze placed a paw over his muzzle and tossed cuffed him around the ears.

" Cinderheart is about to have your kits you mouse-brain!" Moonflame spat and Lionblaze stood so promptly that he pushed Moonflame in his haste to get to Cinderheart's side.

Moonflame stumbled and fell right on top of Mousewhisker who nearly clawed his ears off.

Moonflame left the Warriors' den and padded to the nursey to see if he could be of any help. He squeezed into the tight entrance and found Cinderheart with frantic eyes, her body heaving several

times as Lionblaze stood by her side, licking her head once in a while.

" Is there anything I can do?" Moonflame asked Jayfeather and the latter nodded his head with a paw on Cinderheart's tummy.

" Yes, the first kit is coming. When it comes out, nip at the sack and start licking it."

Moonflame nodded and just as he did the first kit rolled onto the moss. He ran to it and did as Jayfeather had instructed, licking the kit furiously. Soon it started wailing and made its way on clumsy

paws to its mother's belly.

" We have one beautiful son. You're doing great!" Lionblaze encouraged Cinderheart as she was hit with another contraction.

" How many more?" the queen wailed.

" Only one!" Jayfeather called as Cinderheart's body convulsed yet again and another little bundle rolled into the nest.

Jayfeather picked it up and licked it before it scurried to join its kin.

" A she-cat. They are perfectly healthy, all they need is milk and you have plenty," Jayfeather congratulated the queen and started to edge toward the entrace, " make sure she eats those poppy

seeds Lionblaze." Jayfeather warned as his tail tip disappeared to the entrance.

" Do you want to name them now?" asked Lionblaze and Moonflame could just imagine the warrior with a head buzzing with names.

Cinderheart nodded." The she-cat is so beautiful! I want to name her Splashkit." she purred as she licked her daughter.

Moonflame thought the name fit well. Splashkit's pelt was an exact replica of Cinderheart's gray one, but her ears, her tail tip and her paws had inherited Lionblaze's fierce ginger.

" That's a beautiful name," Lionblaze pressed his nose to Splashkit, " can we name the tom be Echokit?"

Cinderheart cocked her head to the side and Lionblaze shuffled his paws.

" It's a great name, but how did you come up with it?"

Lionblaze hesitated." I don't know where he got it, but he looks a lot like Brambleclaw…except for his eyes, they both have your blue eyes. Its just…"

Cinderheart licked Lionblaze's ear." I understand." she purred and then turned to her kits, " welcome to ThunderClan Echokit and Splashkit."

Moonflame congratulated the two and padded out of the nursery, fresh life giving him energy.

As he padded to Brambleclaw to find out what the duties of the day were, Moonflame noticed Ivytail padding out of the warriors' den. He swerved off course and padded to her instead, greeting her

with a brush to the muzzle.

She purred and flicked his ear with her tail.

" Good morning." she mewed and together they padded to Brambleclaw.

"…you will do a hunting patrol," the deputy finished saying as Squirrelflight, Poolpaw, Dustpelt and Sorreltail padded out of camp.

" Birchfall, Berrynose, Moonflame, Fallenpaw and Icecloud, you can do a border patrol at the WindClan border."

Birchfall nodded and led the patrol out of camp.

Moonflame kept his ears pricked for anything as they sped near the border, when suddenly a stench made him gag.

" Stop!" the whole patrol turned to stare at him, " I smell ShadowClan!"

Everyone started to sniff and Fallenpaw started to hiss.

" You're right, and there's a scent trail, let's follow it!" Birchfall bounded off, the rest of the patrol following closely.

The ShadowClan stench went deeper into their territory and brought them right to the stream dividing the WindClan and ThunderClan territory. There, in _Thunderclan_ territory stood Sedgewhisker, her

hackles raised as she stared at a rock.

" Get out of ThunderClan territory!" Berrynose sped forward, claws unsheathed as he glared at the WindClan she cat.

Breezepelt who was part of the WindClan patrol also jumped over the stream and hissed at the ThunderClan cats.

" You prey-stealers!" he spat at the ThunderClan cats.

Moonflame stepped closer and realised that Sedgewhisker had been looking at a dead rabbit, and not a rock.

" You mouse-brains," Moonflame called, " don't you smell ShadowClan here? Their scent is all over the rabbit!"

" It's probably just a trick!" Breezepelt sneered as one by one, the rest of the Windclan patrol leaped over the stream.

Icecloud started to back away." I'll go get Firestar." then she ran away.

Moonflame realised she was right to do so. These WindClan cats were obviously looking for a fight.

" Attack!" Weaselfur yowled and the cats sprung into battle.

Moonflame ended up fighting with Gorsetail, the rival cat's blue eyes were so light it was startling to see them after being used to Ivytail's comforting deep blue ones.

Gorsetail lashed out at Moonflame and he was able to dodge the blow just in time. Recovering quickly, Moonflame jumped into the air and landed squarely on Gorsetail's back. He started biting hard

into his ear until he felt blood pollute his tongue. The strong warrior then threw Moonflame off his back and the latter went flying, landing with a thud to the ground. Suddenly a yowl sounded from

behind and Ivytail's familiar pelt flashed by Moonflame as the she-cat threw herself at Gorsetail. The warrior whipped around and tried to counter-attack but Ivytail was too quick, sending him fleeing

with multiple injuries.

" Thanks." Moonflame huffed as Ivytail sniffed him over before going to help out Hazetail.

Moonflame looked around. This had become a whole battle. WindClan cats were streaming over the moor and Moonflame was relieved to see Firestar's patrol mingle with Birchfall's.

As he looked around, Moonflame saw a dark gay cat which he recognized to be Crowfeather lashing out vicious blows at Firestar. The ThunderClan leader had lost his balance and was now pinned to

the ground by Crowfeather. Growling, Moonflame leaped at Crowfeather, striking at his side with sharp claws. He threw another blow at his muzzle and another at his ear and Crowfeather retreated,

blood pouring from him in multiple areas. Moonflame zipped around to see if Firestar was okay and his legs nearly buckled beneath him when he saw his leader still on the ground, breathing heavily as

his body convulsed in similar ways in which Cinderheart's had done this very morning.

" Firestar!" Moonflame wailed as he took in just how much blood was pouring from his leader's bode.

As the last WindClan cat fled into their territory, the ThunderClan cats gathered over their leader's body.

" He's losing a life." Brightheart breathed as her body shook with terror.

Long moments passed and Ivytail was leaning slightly on Moonflame as she had twisted her paw but had insisted that she didn't require Jayfeather just yet. Firestar had still not come back to reality.

" He's dead- he lost his last life defending his clan's territory." Lionblaze hung his head.

Sadness was creeping over the assembled cats.

Firestar had come to an end. The legend had passed away.


	6. Cinder Ashes and Ivy Blossoms

**Aa.: " This is a short chapter I'd say, but its basically just a small head's up before I continue I guess. But it IS still a chapter :D"**

Cinderheart: " Imma be, imma be, imma be...-"

Aa.: "Don't say it!"

Cinderheart: "Fine...Hey! Splashkit! Leave Sandstorm alone!"

Aa.: " Alright, well let's begi-"

Moonflame: "Imma be, imma be, imma be a-"

Aa." Zip it!"

Ivytail: "Imma be, imma be, imma be a-"

Aa.: " Oh gosh. Yes. Alot of cats will *be* something more in this chapter..."

Firestar: "But not me! Noooo..I had to die! And we all know who's fault THAT is..." *Side glances at Aa.*

Aa.: " But you're not really-"

Moonflame to Ivytail : " And I was like baby, baby, baby, ohhhhh, like baby, baby baby ohhhh-"

Ivytail to Moonflame: "It comes naturally, it comes naturally, when you're with me baby-"

Firestar to Sandstorm: "Ain't no mountain hiiiiigh enough- ain't no riiiver wide enough- to keep me from gettin' to you-"

Lionblaze to Cinderheart: " You- make- me - feel like im livin' a- teen-age-dream-the way you -"

Cinderheart to...no one: " Thunderclan she-cats are unforgetable, daisy dukes bikinis on top! Sun-kissed fur so hot it'll melt-"

Moonflame: "Wait, bikini?"

Cinderheart: "Yeah! Remember the yellow polka-dot one I wore on our trip to the Lake...?"

Lionblaze: "Oh yeaaah!"

Aa. * stares at all the cats with wide eyes.* : "What the heck guys? What IS this? Singing? Justing Bieber? Katy Perry? Selena Gomez?"

All of them: " Its Cat-Idol!"

Aa.: "Lame. Anyway- I do not own Warriors or any of the songs that the so called Cat-Idol cats sung. Oh...and I dont own American/Candian Idol either...sigh ..."

ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND THE OTHER ONES THAT WILL SOON BE POSTED!

Lionblaze and Birchfall carried Firestar's limp body all the way back to camp, trying their best to honor his body by decreasing his drag on the rough earth. The rest of the patrol was following closely

behind, all tails drooping. Even Berrynose was quiet and at least seemed to be mourning, although Moonflame wouldn't put it past him to already be thinking about the next deputyship. Just then,

when Moonflame turned his head to steal a glance at Berrynose, he noticed a very distinct spark of excitement in his eyes.

"You could at least _pretend_ to be mourning." Moonflame spat at his denmate and hurried along the line to pad alongside Ivytail.

Her scent drifted to his mouth and he sighed in half-content, pressing close to her as their low tails twined. Suddenly Moonflame stiffened as Mountainstar and Raincloud's scent joined Ivytail. Their

scent was wrong- spiked with sudden anxiety. The feeling on their invisible pelts grew strong as Berrynose padded ahead of Moonflame and Ivytail. Moonflame wrapped his tail protectively around

Ivytail as he glared at his ignorant clanmate.

_Be strong._

His father breathed before all trace of their slight visit vanished into the dead air.

"What's wrong?" Ivytail asked, trying to walk normally despite her obvious limp.

Moonflame shook his head and sadly licked her ear.

"Be strong."

* * * [ Half a moon later ] * * *

Doveflight padded past Moonflame on her way to Bramblestar's den and Moonflame dipped his head at his former mentor, but before he had time to ask, she bounded away, hurrying to Foxleap who

was sitting beneath High Ledge. Apparently Moonflame had assumed wrong about Doveflight visiting the new leader, but Graystripe on the other hand was definitely on his way to the rockfall.

Moonflame stood and started to edge toward the medicine den where Ivytail still lay since the battle. It had turned out that her paw had been broken, not torn, and so Jayfeather was keeping her in

until there was no more threat of further injury.

"Are you coming?"

Moonflame nearly jumped out of his fur.

"W-what?"

Graystripe was beside him, his eyes slightly curious. Ever since the death of his best friend, it had taken a lot for Graystripe to show any other emotion than grief. He was taking it the worse. Then

there was Sandstorm. She had lain two days straight beside her former mate's stiff body, yet she was now happily helping her new denmates improve the Elder's den. ( She had moved on from her

warrior duties after her vigil) Moonflame had overheard her say something about soon being able to see Firestar in Starclan and that she should not over mourn for something that was destined to

happen; her time would come soon, she had mewed quite cheerfully. Moonflame now shook his head. Sandstorm was more of a warrior than any of the other cats here; if he lost Ivytail, he would

surely crumble down to an unworthy mess, and wait for the whole of Starclan to come fetch him.

"Moonflame!"Well it wasn't _that_ hard to get Graystripe angry.

"I'm sorry Graystripe. What were you saying?"

"Bramblecla-er-star wants us to go to his den."

"Me? Why?"

"What do you think fox-heart? Or have you forgotten about the way Firestar gave you a home, protection, food, denmates, _Ivytail_…"

Moonflame blinked, his eyes wide. Graystripe snarled and stalked away, not bothering to wait for him. It wasn't that Moonflame had forgotten, he had simply not…wanted to remember. Bramblestar

had _yet_ to assign a deputy, and the whole clan was in a sort of frenzy, feeling weak because of the unfilled position. Trying his best not to be mad at Graystripe, Moonflame ran up the rockfall and

stopped at the edge of the leader's den.

"Bramblestar?"

"Come in Moonflame."

Mooflame padded inside the den and was surprised to see his leader almost purring. The warrior dipped his head at Bramblestar and ignored a look of reproach Greystripe. Moonflames huffled his paws.

"Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

"We need a deputy, and I need some of my warriors' opinions." his large head swung around to look at Graystripe who reluctantly came to sit beside Moonflame, as far from him as was

appropriate.

"Shouldn't you be replacing me with a senior warrior?" Moonflame cocked his head to the side.

Bramblestar shrugged and placed his tail neatly over his paws, his amber eyes glinting in the darkness.

Graystripe went nuts. "You two are the most heartless cats I've met since the battle with Bloodclan. Everyone around here is acting as if nothing ever happened, when in fact, Firestar _died _not even a

moon ago. What do you think he thinks when he sees how happy his clan is while he's in Starclan?"

Bramblestar patiently waited until Graystripe had finished growling, and then spoke calmly.

"Do you know who gave me my fifth life? Firestar himself. With the fifth live, he gave me Freedom and he explained what he wanted me to do with it. He wishes for his clan to be strong, and free of any

unnecessary grieving over him. Do you think Firestar would have really wanted us to mope around, ripping each other's whiskers off at every mew. Normally, leaders do not share such information with

warriors. So I hope that from now on Graystripe, you will follow your duty and serve your clan dutifully until at last you shall join your friend in Starclan."

Moonflame's whiskers twitched. Bramblestar was so…wise. Maybe he had always been, it wasn't as if Moonflame had really talked to him on a more than respective friendship level.

"I'm sorr-"

Bramblestar rose his tail in signal for silence and Graystripe nodded, his shoulders seemingly not holding the weight of the world any longer.

"I assume that you will keep this information to yourself as well." Bramblestar's eyes darted to Moonflame who nodded at the leader and the latter sat down more comfortably before continuing. "We

need a deputy." he spoke bluntly.

"Did you have anyone specific in mind?" Graystripe asked, as if determined to prove to his new leader that he was capable of being a real part of the clan once more.

"Berrynose?"

"I think the clan might take it the wrong way." the gray warrior mewed quietly as Bramblestar nodded.

Moonflame sat there, simply listening, his mind truly elsewhere.

"What about Squirrelflight?"

A spark of some feeling coloured Bramblestar's eyes and Moonflame knew right away that there was no chance of Squirrelflight ever becoming deputy; not while Bramblestar was leader anyway.

Moonflame suddenly stood straighter."Cinderheart." he mewed ever so quietly and winced at the silence of shock that followed.

"Cinderheart?" Bramblestar echoed, as if not fully sold on the idea.

"She is kind and rational, meaning that she would not rush the clan into uncessary battle. She is a strong warrior with determination so fierce, that it alone could devastate an entire clan. She is

devoted and-"

"She has kits." Graystripe spoke and Brambleclaw's voice filled the den soon after/

"Kist that are due to become apprentices."

Silence followed and Moonflame could hear the very cat they were talking about mewing gently to her kits."Crouch down like this," she was saying, "keep your tail low, and….attack!"

Just after, a fake surprised yowl came from Lionblaze who was probably being pelted with soft blows from Echokit and Splashkit.

"I think Cinderheart would make a great deputy." Bramblestar finally spoke and Moonflame concentrated on what was before his eyes, although he could hardly keep in place, especially after hearing

Lionblaze and Cinderheart playing with their kits.

"May we go now?"

Bramblestar purred and nodded, turning to make talk into more depth about the upcoming announcement with Graystripe. Moonflame dipped his head at the two toms and bounded out of the den,

pelting his way to Jayfeather's den.

"Jayfeather?" Moonflame called before entering.

"She's awake." the medicine cat guessed and Moonflame barged into the den.

"Ivytail!" he purred as he saw his mate up and walked nearer. Ivytail stood with perfect balance and trotted towards him, brushing her pelt along his, her body quivering with her purr.

"She's completely cured now, and she may leave the medicine den." Jayfeather called from deeper into the den and Moonflame nearly jumped up and down like an excited kit.

"We can finally go hunting together!"

Ivytail's eyes sparked at the thought, but Jayfeather ruined the moment.

"I don't think so. The only place where she's going is the nursery, and at tops the fresh kill pile."

Right. The kits first."When are they due again?"

"How can you forget? You ask me everyday…" Jayfeather muttered before picking up some herbs and walked away to the Elder's den.

"Anytime now." Ivytail mewed gently and Moonflame positioned himself beside Ivytail as he guided her to the nursery.

"You go hunting, and I'll get some sleep in a comfy nest." Ivytail purred softly.

Moonflame hesitated.

"Fine, but I'll bring you back something juicy."

And with a lick at her cheek, Moonflame started to run towards Doveflight and Foxleap to ask them if they wanted to come hunting, when suddenly Bramblestar emerged from his den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath higledge." his mew was rejuvenated and fresh, and even Graystripe was standing straighter, all the grief vanished from his eyes.

The clan gathered, a buzz echoing through the assembled cats. Energy was sparking the air. They felt like it was about time Bramblestar made a descision; there was a Gathering tonight, and

everything would be slightly easier with an assigned deputy to eliminate any hint of weakness. Moonflame stiffened. He doubted the truce tonight would mean anything to any cat.


	7. Allegiances  Author Note

**HhannAa: "I do not own Warriors ow any of the cats below except for Moonflame, Splashpaw, Echopaw, Flamepaw, Poolpaw, Fallenpaw and Ivytail and Moonflame's future kits :)"**

...

HhannAa: "Huh. Not Warrior cats in sight. Great! So since I have time, I may as well say that this is just a heads up on who's what, because even I'm getting a little confused :) So this is a 

**Thunderclan Allegiance ( not the real one of course, the one that applies to my FanFic). Also, I must not that some of the cats are not in the positions they should be in as of the last chapter, but **

**it was easier to make it like this instead of making multiple Allegiances. This allegiance will become less confusing after the next chapter. Thanks againfor baring with me. "**

**Allegiances- ThunderClan**

**ThunderClanLeader**: Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy**: Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

**Medicine** Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom **Apprentice**: Poolpaw

**Warriors:**Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Briarlight

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Blossomfall

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Bumblestripe - is a very pale gray tom with dark black stripes like a bumblebee's

Doveflight- fluffy gray she-cat with pale golden eyes

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Moonflame- silver cat with "cheetah' spots all over his body and some stripes on his face

**Apprentices:**

Flamepaw- bright ginger tabby tom

Poolpaw: sandy coloured she-cat with blue eyes

Fallenpaw: dark brown tom with flecks of gold in his pelt

Molepaw: brown tom with deep green eyes

Cherrypaw: orange she-cat

Splashpaw: same gray pelt as her mother, but her ear tips, tail tips and paws are a fierce ginger; blue eyes

Echopaw: dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes; looks mysteriously like Bramblestar

**Queens:**

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Ivytail - a slender silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes and white paws

**Elders:**

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy-plump tabby with a gray muzzle, former loner

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

**Updates on Cat Relations: **

Bramblestar + Squirrelflight = Flamepaw, Poolpaw, Fallenpaw

Cinderheart + Lionblaze = Echopaw, Splashpaw

Ivytail + Moonflame = Unknown as of yet

**SO **

Since Cinderheart and Poppyfrost are related, it therefore means that Echopaw, Splashpaw, Molepaw and Cherrypaw are all kin.


	8. Berry Scary Moon

**HhannAa: "So 7th chapter is up! YAY!"**

Moonflame: "You do not own warriors!...Just thought I'd save you the breath."

HhannAa: " Aww...thanks Moonflame!"

Echopaw: "My mouse!"

Splashpaw: "Haha! _You're_ the mouse!"

Lionblaze: "Splashpaw!"

HhannAa: " Anyway- I"ll just pause here a minute and say that yes I am sort of skipping ahead with the time...Cherrykit and Molekit were supposed to be apprentices much earlier than Splashkit and Echokit but oh well- also the two latest kits kinda grew a little faster thank usual- because thats the way i needed it to work for my story:)"

Sandstorm: "So THATS where my Fast Forward button went!"

HhannAa: "Ohh..."

Jayfeather: " So THATS where MY Fast Forward button REALLY went!"

Sandstorm " Er..."

Firestar: " SO THATS WHERE MY FAST FORWARD BUTTON WENT!"

Bluestar: "Firestar, why are you screaming?"

Echopaw: " So many freaky cats! Oh my!"

Jayfeather: "So THATS where MY Fast Forward button REALLY went!" *hyperventilates*

HhannAa: " EVERYONE STOP!"

*cricket sounds*

HhannAa: *Contented Sigh*: "Thank you. -Chapter!"

ECHOKIT POV (point of view)

The sun rays filtered through the small holes in the weaving of the nursery. A few dew drops fell on Echokit's whiskers, causing him to tremble with the tickling sensation.

"Echokit, stop moving like that." Cinderheart's gentle mew vibrated through to her tummy, tickling Echokit some more.

"Echokit!" now his sister lashed her tail at him, stinging him with a blow at the ear.

"I get it, I get it. I'm just a nuisance." Echokit mumbled, feeling slightly hollow inside as he looked at Molekit and Cherrykit cosily wrapped up close to Poppyfrost 's belly.

Cinderheart's mew interrupted his glum thoughts."Of course you aren't. You know your sister, she's grumpy when she wakes up." her whiskers twitched in amusement as Splashkit stood on her paws

with a glare.

"Am not!"

Echokit gathered his haunches and released a quiet growl before launching himself at Splashkit. The kit squealed in surprise and crumbled beneath Echokit's weight.

"Get off me!" she exclaimed and Cinderheart's teeth soon sunk into Echokit's scruff.

"Shh!," she hissed with kind eyes, " the others are still sleeping."

Echokit's head swung around to look at Poppyfrost.

"Well we _were_…" she grumbled as her kits started to fuss around as well.

Cinderheart's ears perked, and she lifted her tail as a signal for her kits to follow. Echokit ran after his mother and sister eagerly when he realised Cinderheart was leading them out the nursery.

Echokit 's eyes grew impossibly wide as he thought all of the four clans had gathered in the middle of their camp. The fur along his spine started to rise as he hissed.

"Stop that. You look like an owl!" Splashkit purred before sitting beside their mother, but obviously as curious as he was.

"It's an invasion!" Echokit exclaimed, wondering why his sister wasn't getting ready to fight for her clan.

"It's not silly," Cinderheart swooped down to lick his fur flat, "it's a clan meeting. Look, Bramblestar is up there waiting to speak," she pointed with her tail.

"All of this is _Thunderclan?_"

"Almost. Now hush!" Cinderheart turned back to look at the leader as Poppyfrost and her kits began to emerge from the nursery.

"It is high time that I appoint a deputy. I apologize for the delay, and any incomfort it may have put you in," Bramblestar began, his amber eyes glancing over his clan, "Thunderclan is still strong. We

will not show ourselves weak after the invasion that has been forced upon us." there Bramblestar paused, silence swallowing all of the cats for a few moments.

Echokit wondered what had happened. He knew that there had been an attack, the very day that he was born, but that had been moons ago. Why was everyone still upset about it? They had one,

had they not?

"I have thought long and hard, and do not regret, _will_ not regret the announcement I am about to make. Our new deputy is Cinderheart, should she choose to accept the position."

Echokit gasped and looked up at his mother, his heart beating furiously. Why hadn't she told him about this? What would become of him and Splashkit if they had no mother to keep them warm at

night; or tell them which prey was good to eat or not; or yell at them to get out of Jayfeather's den? Around him, all cats seemed approving. All except Berrynose, who was obviously stating his

annoyance by turning his back and sulking his way to the dirt place.

"You're leaving us?" Splashkit mewed, looking at Cinderheart with sorrow in her eyes.

Cinderheart was about answer but Lionblaze made his way to them, nosing Cinderheart toward Bramblestar. "Go on. I'll keep an eye on them." he mewed as Cinderheart bounded to Highledge with a

glance back at her kits.

"Why?" Splashkit started to wail, only to be gently silenced by their father.

"She's not leaving you. You'll see." Lionblaze whispered to his kits before settling close to them.

Echokit burried his nose in his father's fur for a quick heartbeat, liking the warmth he found there. He looked back just in time to see his mother dip her head at Bramblestar.

"I am honoured. I do accept to be Thunderclan's new deputy." then she looked back at the clan with eyes impossible not to trust.

"I know you will serve your clan with your life. We are proud to have you be the new deputy."

"Cinderheart! Cinderheart! Cinderheart!" the clan began to chant and Echokit and Splashkit soon joined in, their small mews reaching to be the loudest.

"I have more announcements," Bramblestar mewed and the clan settled right away, "There are five new apprentices to be made. Molekit, Cherrykit, Splashkit and Echokit." as Bramblestar said his

name, Echokit wanted to jump up and down but refrained from doing so, not wanting to look like a newborn kit in front of the elder warriors. Lionblaze gave each of his kits quick licks on the head

before Cinderheart bounded toward them.

"Oh dear, you two look like you've just came back from fighting foxes!" the queen and new deputy exclaimed as she started to lick urgently at Echokit.

"Cinderheart! Stop!" Echokit mewed, embarrassed, before trotting away, walking to sit beneath Highledge with his sister.

"Splashkit, do you promise to follow the warrior code, and learn to be the best warrior you can be?"

"Yes I do!" she chirped, before shuffling her paws, looking embarrassed.

"Then from this day on, you shall be known as Splashpaw until you receive your warrior name. Foxleap will be your mentor."

Splashpaw jumped to her paws to touch noses with her new mentor.

"Echokit, you seem brave already, and eager to learn. Do you wish to become a warrior that your clan will be proud of?"

"Of course!" Echokit tried to keep the kit-ish excitement from reaching his voice, but failed.

"Well. Until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Echopaw, and you will be mentored by Sorreltail."

Echopaw's eyes locked on the tortoiseshell and was glad when he saw that his mentor was going to be a cat as strong, healthy, skilled as Sorreltail. He stood and padded to touch noses with

her.

"Congratulations little one." she purred.

"Thank you!" Echopaw could not keep from staring at her large frame and strong muscles that were obvious beneath her pelt, yet slender as any delicate she-cat.

"Molekit and Cherrykit, do you promise to fulfill your mission as dedicated apprentices on the path to becoming great warriors?"

The two kits both eagerly nodded.

"From this day on, until you be given your warrior names, you shall be known as Molepaw and Cherrypaw. Bumblestripe will mentor Molepaw, and Rosepetal will be Cherrypaw's mentor."

"Cherrypaw! Splashpaw! Echopaw! Molepaw!" the clan chanted, and Echopaw could clearly hear Lionblaze's and Cinderheart's the loudest among all, reaching right to his heart and spreading a warm

feeling all over his body.

"Do you have ants in your pelt?" Splashpaw mewed as she licked her brother's ear.

"We're apprentices! Can you believe it?" Echopaw exclaimed to his sister, his heart soaring.

"But you said you have _five_ new apprentices to appoint!" a mew from Berrynose rose over the crowd, his voice surprisingly not speaking the disappointment Echopaw had clearly noticed earlier.

"Yes, I did. Poolpaw does not wish to follow the path of a Warrior any longer." the leader said gently as Poolpaw gazed up at him, her eyes full of hope. "No cat reproaches you anything, and neither

do your ancestors. We all honour your faith and your courage, and know that you will serve your clan multiple times better as a medicine cat apprentice." he nodded at Poolpaw as she sprung to her

paws to go meet Jayfeather who looked at his new apprentice with kind eyes.

A shiver ran through Echopaw; the way Jayfeather's blind eyes conveyed so much emotion scared him terribly.

"All of the new apprentices will attend the Gathering tonight, as well as Cinderheart, Duspelt, Graystripe, Lionblaze, Sorreltail, Doveflight and Foxleap. The clan is dismissed."Bramblestar turned to go to

his den and the cats broke apart to share tongues before duties as the sun edged closer to its highest point.

Echopaw ran to Cinderheart, joyful at the pride in her eyes, reflected in Lionblaze's.

"Congratulations, my little warriors!" Cinderheart purred, weaving around her two kits.

"You both will make amazing warriors. But you should eat and rest before the Gathering. Although make sure you speak to your mentors about any tasks they may need you for." he purred at them

both before padding off to talk to Doveflight and Jayfeather.

On his way to the fresh kill pile, Echopaw jumped in fear as he noticed Berrynose's eyes glowing in the semi darkness- there was something odd about the way he looked at him. A strange sense of

forbordding fell upon Echopaw, but he shook it off, thinking he was probably imagining it.

"Care for a mouse?" Moonflame's voice made him jump, as he seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

"Er- yeah sure. Thanks." Echopaw took the mouse he had been offered and started backing away, but not before noticing that Berrynose and Moonflame were glaring at each other, obviously not

playing like he sometimes did with Splahpaw. What was up with these warriors? They were all huge, scary, and some of them were just plain weird. All of the incident was forgotten very quickly though

as Splashpaw came to try and steal Echopaw's mouse.

"Hey! Come back here with that!" and Echopaw pelted after his sister.


	9. Midstream Echo

**HhannAa: " It was only then, that he realised how volatile his heart was."**

**dot dot dot**

**Echopaw: "That's it?"**

**HhannAa: "What else am I supposed to say? Im blanking right now."**

**Splashpaw: "Shh! Dancing With the Stars is on!"**

**HhannAa: "Oh brother!"**

**Bluestar: "So...messing with prophecies are ya HhannAa?" *hisses***

**HhannAa *lookes pointedly away* "Noooo...CHAPTEER!"**

SPLASHPAW POV

Bramblestar gave a quick motion of his tail and led the designated cats out of camp. The moon shun full and bright, but something about its wavering contour made Splashpaw feel like it was inconsistent;

like it could vanish in a quick flutter of her eyes. Because she was so afraid it would disappear, Splashpaw forgot to look ahead and instead planted her eyes on the moon. Little after, she ran right

into Lionblaze's behind.

"I'm so sorry!" Splahspaw felt her fur grow hot immediately as the older warrior looked back at her.

"It's fine. Just watch where you're heading." the ginger cat mewed before hurrying ahead to speak with Cinderheart.

"We're going to a Gathering! Can you believe it!" her brother's voice drew Splahpaw back to the present.

"Yeah. You said the same thing about us becoming apprentices. Why won't you just believe it already and stop pestering me for once?" Splashpaw turned to throw and aggravated glance at Echopaw

but the pain in his eyes stopped her short.

"I'm sorry," she sighed, "I didn't mean that. It's just…."

"The moon." he finished her sentence with such comprehension that Splahspaw shivered.

"Exactly. It just feels like it'll disappear."

"It won't. But it might be hidden."

"What do you mean?" her brother could be so mysterious sometimes, it spooked her.

"Well…you remember how Cinderheart told us there was battle the day we were born? Well all four clans were involved in it. Do you really think the Gathering tonight will be peaceful at all?"

Splashpaw shook her head. "How do you know all that?"

Echopaw just shrugged."C'mon! I smell WindClan!" all the young sounds flashed back into Echopaw's voice and Splashpaw could not help but run after her brother.

IN STARCLAN

A pretty tortoiseshell sighed as she turned her back on the view through the clouds. The clans were all sending their best warriors to the Gathering, along with some apprentices as to not arouse any

suspicions.

"You cannot help what is to be destined." an older voice sounded and Spottedleaf turned to set her eyes on Yellowfang.

"Maybe so, but was it right to lie to them so many times?"

"We only lied to one Clan, and we had our reasons. The only reason you care so much is because you used to be in -"

"Don't say it." Spottedleaf snapped with such ferocity, Yellowfang flinched, "Sorry. But its still wrong."

"We didn't tell them a complete lie. The Three _do_ exist. Thunderclan has just assumed about their identities."

"But how can we possible explain Doveflight, Lionblaze and Jayfeather's powers?"

"You know as well as I do that those powers don't really belong to them. They belong to-"

"But do you think they will truly accept to surrender their powers? It is wrong to tempt Jayfeather with full sight if he renders his powers."

"Are you suggesting…?"

"We have to leave the Three be the ones they are now."

"Lionblaze, Doveflight and Jayfeather?"

"Of course."

"What about-" Yellowfang was interrupted by Spottedleaf.

"Trust me. This one time."

"Fine. But Bluestar wont like it one bit."

ECHOPAW POV

Echopaw was the last one to jump onto the slippery bark of the fallen tree-bridge. Often his paws slipped and his claws failed to get a hold on the smooth bark, but he eventually made it to the firm

sandy ground of the island. A sigh of relief shook through his entire body, but the wave did not last long as some loud mewing reached his ears.

"Firestar was killed, yet you think that it was _our_ fault?"

"Who's been messing with the borders? Not Shadowclan! It was Thunderclan; those cats think they're on top of the stars!" the white cat was hissing and with a jolt, Echopaw noticed that all clans

were present, designated cats were gathered around the four leaders. Claws were unsheathed.

"Blackstar- this is a Gathering, we shouldn't be fighting." Bramblestar mewed with a heavy sigh, trying to be passive, but he seemed on the verge of breaking into a howling fight.

"Says the puny new leader." Mistystar sneered and Bramblestar growled at her.

"Back off fish-breath!" Squirrelflight came growling, Flamepaw not far behind her. Bramblestar lashed his tail as a sign for his mate and kit to calm down. Echopaw thought he was right. Thunderclan

should wait until the other clans lashed out first- they couldn't afford getting accused of yet more wrong.

"Really, Bramblestar _is_ right-" the quiet mew came from Littlecloud.

"Hush you!" Blackstar growled so firecly, Echopaw shrunk back behind his sister.

"What if they start fighting?" he whimpered. He knew as many fighting moves as the un-born kits in Ivytail's belly. Sorreltail hadn't had the time to teach him anything yet!

"I don't know! You were the one with all the answers!" Splashpaw shot back and scrambled closer to him.

"I guess there is no need for a Gathering tonight." Onestar started.

"Of course Windclan would want to dodge a fight. Those cats are all so skinny they could not hold up in a fight against a _kit!" _Mistystar snarled at the Windclan leader.

The latter gathered his hauches and in a lightning move, struck a blow at Mistystar, lashing powerful claws at her muzzle. Blood poured out, staining the sand at her paws.

"Oh dear Starclan help us." Echopaw heard Jayfeather mutter, and wondered how the blind medicine cat had realised what had transpired.

Suddenly Echopaw felt a sharp jab in his side.

"What?" he hissed at Splashpaw.

"The moon! It's gone!" she nearly wailed.

Echopaw opened his mouth to speak but another mew came first.

"Don't worry. It'll come back. Just stay calm and don't get into any trouble." Cinderheart wrapped her tail around her kits briefly before padding away to stand beside Bramblestar.

"Is that…._Berrynose_?" Echopaw whispered as he notcied a familiar pair of amber eyes creeping their way to Cinderheart's back. His claws glinted in the complete darkness.

"Cinderheart!" Echopaw sprung to his paws and pelted his way to Berrynose.

In mid-stride, he leaped into the air and unsheathed his claws, having no clue what he was doing. Taking advantage of the surprise, Echopaw landed on Berrynose's back and sunk his teeth into the

pale cat's scruff while raking his claws down his back.

"Get off of my back you mouse brained kit!" Berrynose exclaimed as he expertly threw Echopaw off in half a move, sending him flying off to land roughly on the hard ground.

"You fox-heart, that's _my_ kit you just threw to the floor!" Lionblaze snarled and threw himself at Berrynose.

The two older cats started fighting with tooth and claw. Bramblestar attempted to stop them, but Blackstar started attacking him. Then all the cats threw themselves into a battle. This time there was

no alliance with any cat. In complete darkness, it would have been impossible to tell which cat was whom anyway.

"Splashpaw! Help me!" Echopaw yelled, his virtually blind eyes leaving him only whiskers to help guide him.

"Ouf! Watch it!" a mew sounded as Echopaw felt a soft body beneath his paws.

"W-who are you?" he stuttered, afraid that he had trudged over another clan cat's tail.

"Jitterpaw." the she-cat mewed fearfully, "please help me. Blackstar-"

"Leave me alone!" at this point, Echopaw could have been scared of a mouse.

He pelted away, his mind whirling. How could he help a Shadowclan cat? Apprentice or not- that cat was part of a clan Thunderclan could never forgive. Despite himself, Echopaw glanced back at

Jitterpaw. She was so small, she looked like she belonged in the nursery still. His heart heavy, Echopaw veered off his track and ran back to the she-cat.

"What's wrong?" he asked hurriedly.

Jitterpaw's eyes were huge and afraid, Echopaw was almost glad he had come back for her- how else would she have survived in the mist of fighting bodies? Even he could not tell which cats were

Thunderclan anymore.

"Not here. But please, help me!" Jitterpaw wailed.

"Alright. I know place- but be quiet." he signalled with his tail for Jitterpaw to follow him as he snuck out, running to the tree-bridge. He could hear Jittperpaw following closely.

"Oh dear, what am I doing bringing a Shadowclan cat into my territory, leaving my kin and clanmates to fight with one less set of claws?" Echopaw muttered and ran faster.


End file.
